


《看书学习》

by Cloudwolfdog



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwolfdog/pseuds/Cloudwolfdog
Summary: 707 X MCR向，我很努力的再写MC攻。半夜随手一键发情，错别字请无视TVT。某花脑洞，女装也是可以play的。想写成沙雕文？？





	《看书学习》

“你看这个，这样不但省力还很有趣，可以试试。”  
“你那里看出省力了？你确定是我们都省力而不是只有你一人省力？”  
“但重点不应该是那个有趣且舒服吗？”  
“所以就要牺牲我的力气了吗？”

MC缩在707怀里共同看着一本小册子，小册子是方才707从不知道那个角落翻出来的，笑嘻嘻招呼着MC一共翻阅。MC自然是过来凑热闹，可看了一眼都不够，小脸已经红了个通透。

“你……你这是在看什么啊！？”MC慌张地捏了捏圈着自己腰的手，以示快些将自己放开。

怀中人的反应实在是可爱到不行，叫707怎么也不舍得松开手。他撒娇着发出懒洋洋的声音：“可是我想和你一起学习啊！？”明明看不见他的脸，却可以从他的话语中看见那洋溢着得意的笑容，一阵头晕目眩，只听他继续道：“MC难道不想学习吗？”

当然！！！！

……………………想。

所以MC便红着个脸，缩在了707怀里开始了双修。

册子翻完，收益颇深。

两人相视而望片刻，在想要做这件事上十分之心有灵犀。

MC低下头去，小声却又让707刚好可以听见：“世……世颖……你要我吗？”

金眸闪烁着比一头红发还要灼热额光芒，然707轻轻摇了摇头。就在MC大为失望的时候，707勾唇轻笑，道：“等我一会。”

MC自然坐在毯子上静静等待。由于此时是半夜，加上方才挣扎的动作将身上本就宽松的衣服更是拉下了不少，MC垂眸越过锁骨停驻在若隐若现的双乳上，高耸起的雪地尚散落着深深浅浅的落梅，那是欢爱后的痕迹。望着那红点，MC脸上不自觉露出了甜蜜的笑容。

换好衣服的707哼着歌走出房门，抬眸忘记的便是那令人心跳加速的场景。

心爱的女子衣冠不整地最在地上，做的很随意，显得慵懒而颇有风情。脸上还挂着幸福的笑容，好比夏天池塘中不染污泥的莲花，美不胜收。

听到走近的声音，MC回神往声音望去，却瞬间笑出了声。

此时的707正穿着一件不知道什么时候新买的女仆裙，优雅地转了一圈朝MC抛了个媚眼，娇羞道：“seven女仆为客人服务。”

被707逗得笑个不停，却还不忘最主要的目的：“seven女仆听令，我命令你服侍好我。”

“seven女仆领命！”语必，707就好像克制了许久的食肉动物直接就将MC扑倒在地，贴心地用手护住了后脑勺，再将那带着惊呼的笑声堵在了嘴里。

笑声逐渐转化为求饶的呜咽，MC迫切地渴求氧气的眷顾，却又贪婪着着近乎疯狂的深吻，索性任由自己沉沦在这美妙之中。

MC身上的衣服被707粗暴地扯开，躁动不安地长指便亦是缠上了变得愈发敏感地红顶，呼唤着深紫的降临。柔软的胸部被铺着厚厚茧子的手捏出了各种形状，由于用足了力气惹得MC连连吃痛，可抱怨声被生生掐断于喉间，只能任由眼泪自眼角流下。

时而摩擦而过的脸颊很快便察觉到了那新出现的湿润感，707蓦然睁开了眼睛，随即松开了MC，小心翼翼护在怀里，下巴抵在发旋中央抿着唇不出话。

MC的脸埋在707的脖间喘息着，感受着那捁得越来越紧的手臂，感受着那微不可查的颤抖。待呼吸逐渐化为平稳，才缓缓开口：“狼吞虎咽可什么都吃不出来哦，世颖。”

MC的话化解了少许不安，707勉强笑了笑，才缓缓开口：“抱歉，没忍住……”

“不需要道歉哦。我喜欢世颖这个样子。”MC故意将呼吸尽数吹落在那溢出薄汗的颈脖，笑得莞尔，“但今晚我想换一下……”

拉开两人的距离，707仔仔细细地打量了一番MC，最后停驻在被自己捏出反应的雪峰，低头小心翼翼地亲了上去，还不忘拖长了上扬的尾音：“那MC想怎么换呢？”

MC娇喘了几声，才缓缓道：“琴瑟和鸣。”

看着跪坐在地上等待的707，MC不由吞了吞口水。

为了消除内心的小小紧张，开始闲聊：“想不到中式也会有这种姿势。”

“无非就是取了个好名字，最终的目的都是一样的。”

“这么美的名字用在这些方面不觉得是浪费么？”

“God seven认为将时间浪费在闲聊上才是浪费。”

好吧，说不过能说会道的黑客大人。

“说道琴瑟和鸣，其实我觉得游龙戏凤也……”突然间707开始了滔滔不绝，气的MC大吼了一声“闭嘴”，坐下时还是用了近乎砸下去的力度，坐得人闷哼了一声，抱紧了坐上身上的人的腰委屈地低下了头。

以免夜长梦多，MC伸手朝已成型的部位探去，甫才接触到裙子布料，便被突然弹动的物体吓了一跳。不用说，707必然是笑嘻嘻的。一股火就在胸前燃烧着，手就这么隔着布料狠狠的握了上去。莫约是想好了某些必做的事情，此时手和滚烫的柱身的间隔只有一几乎可以透光的布料。滚烫的触感顿时顺着手上的神经如电流般贯穿了全身，一阵酥麻感转瞬即逝，回过神恰好可以看见707未来得及收齐的笑容。

“你笑了。”

“我没有。”

“我看到了！”

“你看错…啊~~！！”

错字才吐了半个音便被一声延绵的啊鸣盖去。MC握着的手发力了，隔着布料开始了抽动。

大概是被粗糙的丝线刮得难受，呻吟几声的707求着：“直接来好不好？好不好嘛~~”

这一句直接软到了骨子了，MC自然不会放过这个机会，小心翼翼掀开了裙摆，将那已经微微弯曲的粗大完全暴露出来。

很少有机会观察给自己带来一次次高潮的器物，此时短暂的时光不敢丝毫的浪费。

像是破土而出的竹笋，骄傲地挺起了身子。上头布满了凹凸不平的经脉，空缺的位置像是在邀约着可以填补的容器，迫切去感受其中飞速流动的滚烫血液，迫切想将那弯曲到难受的柱身温柔安抚。圆润的龙头流出了少许浊液，顺着柱身滑落，涨成略显紫色的器物此时更显雄伟。

MC用手指抹去少许，在近乎发狂的注视下优雅地将手指含入口中，浓郁的麝香在口腔中散开，换做更为难耐的低吟。

707的金眸几乎要配出喷出火来，心爱的女子在这般进的距离品尝着自己的美食，岂能不让人心动？他深呼吸着压抑腹部的躁动，火焰烧灼着腹部几乎将他活活烧断。

“M~C~”

707放缓来声音，娇滴滴地呼唤着，让MC的注意力转移至自己身上。心中乐开了花，脸上却看不见端倪，眨了眨眼睛撒起了娇：“你来要我好不好？”

自然是好的。

错开身子三五下便把短裤褪去，急切切地将已经湿润到不行的谷口靠近了圆润的龙头。

来回磨蹭，让欢乐的潮水不断涌出，柔软的粉肉轻轻吸吮着头部却又不将其含入，只是将流出的潮水一点点滋养着开始微微发颤的龙头。

707快要崩溃了。眼白泛起了血丝，金眸近乎发狂。

可无奈，终还是要忍住这一时的冲动，咬紧了牙关等待着。

MC一直注意着707的表情，细微的变化都会收入眼里，觉得有趣的同时还有拼命支撑着那快要软瘫下来的身子。

就在两人在各种意义上都濒临爆发的边缘之时，MC对准了位置猛地坐了下去。

两道闷哼同时响起，像是好戏开头的钟声消散在了空气中。

有了方才的观察，潮湿的甬道紧紧包裹着的器物的每一寸轮廓都深深刻画在了脑海里，就这么坐着不动，感受着被撑开的甬道一点点攀爬上专属于自己的凹陷处，将记忆里的沟壑填充。

一种堪比以前的美妙感从心底爆发，令MC舒适的舒了一口气。

然后在707的面前轻笑着：“世颖准备好了吗？”

“Geo seven在MC面前永远都是准备好的。”

他柔柔笑着，带着些许忧伤，极淡，极浅。

MC下意识地接到：“有些时候，你没准备好也是没问题的……”

随后觉得似是少了什么，便补充道：“因为伟大的特工现在有我了啊。”

金眸在那瞬间放大了不少，随即化为春风般的温柔，安和而宁静。

他浅浅地应了一声：“好。”

“世颖……”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你……真的，很喜欢，很喜欢你。”

不等他的回答，MC便开始了运动。

每一次的移动都是一场身体与精神上的折磨，该如何在这令人失去力气的处境保持稳定的状态取悦心悦之人，MC实在是没有什么经验。

似是发现了她小小的挣扎，707伸手拖住了两瓣皎好的臀瓣，还不安分地捏揉着。

MC的口中啧啧声不断，却没有精力去责备着怀有别意的帮助，沉浸在有了辅助下的顺畅无法自拔。

此时，无论是左右移动，还是上下抽插，都显得顺畅简单。放浪的声音更为激昂，潮水一轮轮拍打着心房，全身颤抖着迎接接踵而来的高潮，沉沦无法挣脱丝毫的天堂。

水声哗哗将此次游戏推向了高潮，潮水汤汤而出完全没有要停下来的意思，津汗挂满了全身，在空调中也感受不到丝毫的冷意。身体是火热的，心更是火热的。靠近相连处的裙摆被完全浸湿，湿漉漉地紧贴着707的肌肤，暧昧而火热。

进行到后面的欢爱失去了最初的力气，抽离的距离愈发短小，龙头软绵绵擦过子宫口都让敏感到不行的身子起了反应。

707原本挺着胸随着MC的玩弄，身上已被樱唇烙印下无数个痕迹，上半身没有一处是完好的，这段时间不把长袖穿个几天，这些印子怕是消不掉的。但几乎不出门的707似乎不用在意别人眼光的问题，想到这里不由在心理忧伤的叹了一口气。

全身动作逐渐缓慢僵硬的MC，让707明白，怕是快要不行了。

MC觉得大脑糊了一团浆糊，思考能力已经全然停止。

果然，体力还是没办法比过一个整天蹲家里的人。

MC有些颓废，想要懒洋洋窝在温暖怀里的想法愈发清晰起来。

就在这里，707精神百倍的声音响了起来，将那瞌睡的小虫瞬间驱散。

“God seven还没有饱怎么办？”

不待MC说话，707便已经将人推得向后倒去，死死压在了怀里，不顾惊呼开始了抽送。

比方法更大的水声让MC蓦然瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的深处是满足的微光，零零碎碎的喘息声从樱唇中流出，控诉着，亦在欢求着。原本以为已经动弹不得的出现麻感的腿自动抬起，圈住了不停运动的腰杆，将自己更为亲密的迎合上去。

九浅一深的运动宛若游龙在戏耍着娇凤，逗弄着那紧绷着的神经又叫人找不着机会反击。

每次深深顶撞到子宫口，总会有被顶凹进去的错觉，昏沉的大脑没办法好好研究错觉是否真的是错觉，只觉抽送的人身子微微一颤，动作停下了一秒。

MC几乎是下意识的伸手圈住了707的颈脖，将温热的呼吸吹在耳畔：“我……要你……爱我……”

我字的头音甫才唱起，便有一股热流拼命往体内涌去，满足的喵呜几乎是同一时间爆发。

事后，浴室，MC倚在707身上接受着清洗，懒洋洋的一动也不想动。

小心翼翼地擦拭着两人的身体，将津液洗去，还不忘加重几下MC身上已经淡去的痕迹。

“世颖……”MC拖着鼻音唤着。

“我在。”

“我还想看你穿女装，你只能穿给我看。”带着些许霸道。

“都听你的。”是万般宠溺。


End file.
